Bones, Cody, and Hershey
by wfea
Summary: Jazz knows something is up when she hears Danny and Sam talking about bones. She's suspicious and wants to stick around the next day to see what's up. But she can't say no to Cody when he shows up to take her on a date.  Oneshot.


Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Hershey chocolate.

Um, yeah, I started writing this because of an idea my brother gave me, and I didn't want to tackle another multi-chapter thing right now, (You have no idea how many I have started) so I decided to just write this long one-shot deal. I realized half-way through it that it had no real point, but it's really sweet if you just need something to read in your spare time and you like sweets instead of angst. Not that I have anything against angst, it's just that I don't really think I can write it….

How did I start talking about that? Anyway…enjoy! Oh, I think this is after PP, too…

8989898989898989

"Haha! Yeah, it was a great night, Cody," Jazz told her "friend who was a guy." Jazz opened the door and turned around. Cody stayed put right outside the door. They stayed rooted to their spot for a minute, just looking at each other.

"Well, I'd better go," Cody said and walked to his car. "Bye."

"Bye." Jazz waited until he was out of sight to walk in. She closed the door and sighed. They'd spent many nights together doing "stuff", but neither had said anything about becoming an official couple.

She walked up the stairs and passed Danny's room, all intent on heading to her room, when she heard Danny's voice.

"No, Jazz doesn't know about it. And as far as I'm concerned, she's not going to find out about it--at least not yet. It was way unexpected. I just sort of did it. I figured it wouldn't hurt anything."

"Danny, it's hurt a lot of things. Look at your room!" she heard Sam exclaim.

"Okay, so if Jazz busted in my room right now I'd been in for some questioning, but we probably have a few more minutes before she gets up here. We should be able to hide all the evidence."

"Yeah, well, it would've been at lot less trouble if Tucker had just stayed out of it." Jazz expected to hear Tucker reply to that, but nothing came. Her hand was on the doorknob and she was about to surprise Danny when something he said startled her.

"Let's just see if we can hide the bones before Jazz gets upstairs. We just heard the door close, remember? Hiding the bones is the most important thing."

_Bones? What the? _

"Yeah, I suppose so. We don't want Jazz busting in here and finding a bag of bones lying on the floor."

"Yeah, I can just blame the mess on, um…I don't know, me just being messy. And since we've already gotten Tucker in the closet we don't have anything else to worry about." There was no talking for a minute as the two shuffled about the room. "There, no evidence of anything." Two laughs echoed out the door.

What in the world were those two talking about? Why were they talking about bones? Who's bones? Or were the bones people's bones or not? Why was Tucker in the closet? And what was Tucker getting into? What did they kill him or something?

Jazz almost started laughing, but remembered that if she did they would hear her, and she didn't want that.

"Uh, Danny, there's still the mess. I know you said we can just say you were being messy, but wouldn't it be better for her to see a clean room instead of--"

"Hey, Danny!" Jazz exclaimed, finally busting into the room. "What's up?" She decided to play clueless.

"Hey, Jazz…um, nothing. How long have you been home?"

"Oh, Cody dropped me off like five minutes ago or so and I just came upstairs and was about to go to my room." The conversation stopped there. Jazz looked around the room really quick and noticed a bag underneath the bed. Danny, who was sitting on his bed, kicked it farther under the bed.

"So why did you need to come in here?"

"No reason. Just seeing if you were here or not."

"Why wouldn't I be?" Danny asked, confused.

"A ghost…" she answered slowly, unsure if she sounded like she really believed herself. "Anyway, wasn't Tucker over here when I left?"

"Yeah, he had to go home early."

"Oh, um, okay."

"So, you and Cody have fun tonight?" Sam asked, totally changing the subject.

"Yeah, we--" Jazz began, but stopped, "I know what you're going to do and I'm not falling for it."

With that, she left the room and went to her room.

Sam and Danny waited a few seconds, looked at each other, then laughed.

"You tell me? Is it more fun to tease other people who are almost a couple but aren't really, or more fun to be teased?" Sam asked.

"Defiantly more fun to tease others…especially when the other person is your sister."

"At least you're not going all Johnny 13 with Cody," Tucker said, falling out of the closet. "You're lucky she left when she did or else she would've seen it."

"Yeah," Danny agreed. "But about the Johnny 13 thing, I have spied on them; I just didn't jump to the conclusions I jumped to with Johnny…which were right conclusions might I remind you."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever."

"You gonna miss her?" Tucker asked.

"Who Jazz? No, not really," Danny answered. "Okay, probably. It's gonna be really different with her being at college and all, but I think I'll be able to adjust quickly."

"You ready for tomorrow?" Sam asked.

"Oh yeah."

Unknown to the sixteen year olds, Jazz had heard the whole thing. And besides wanting to kill Danny at the moment, she was more suspicious than ever of what was going on.

89898989898989898989

The next afternoon around 4:00 p.m. the doorbell rang, and Jazz went to answer it.

"Cody? I didn't expect you today," Jazz told him one she'd opened the door and saw it was him.

"I figured I'd surprise you. What do ya say to an evening on the beach?"

"That'd be great. I'd love--" Jazz started but stopped once she remembered that she'd wanted to stick around the house today to try and figure out what Danny and Sam were talking about the night before. So far today, nothing had happened.

"What?"

"It's just, if you don't mind, I'd like to stay around here. You see," I lowered my voice so no one would hear me. "I think something weird is going on around here today. I'd sort of like to stick around to see if I could find out what's going on."

"Come on. You don't think it's anything bad, do you?"

"It's not that I think it's something bad; it's just that…"

"You don't know what it is," Cody finished the sentence for her. Jazz smiled sheepishly and nodded. "Well, can't you just try and figure it out when you get back?"

"But they might do it while I'm gone."

"Jazz, it'll be fine," Cody reassured the girl. Jazz reluctantly looked at the creamy brown eyes of Cody's. It didn't take long for her to finally give in and allow Cody to take her to the beach.

She didn't catch the thumbs up he sent Danny through the window.

898989898989898989

"I still don't get why we couldn't have stayed until sunset," Jazz complained as Cody pulled up in her drive-way. He'd almost forecevly removed her from the beach. It was only 6:00 p.m. now. She'd didn't understand why he'd insisted they leave so quickly.

"Just, come on. I'll walk you to the door step."

"Could you stop acting weird?" Jazz asked as they both got out of the car. He only smiled. Jazz opened the door to the house. Immeaditanly, she knew something was wrong. She couldn't hear her parents tinkering with things down in the lab and she couldn't hear Danny joking or playing around with his friends. "Wanna come in for a minute?"

"Sure," Cody agreed.

Jazz walked through the living room. She walked into the kitchen. She heard something skittering on the floor. "What?" Her question was answered when she saw a small puppy come out from under the table. "What--oh, he's so cute!" she exclaimed, bending down to pick to pick up the small black bundle. "How did you get in here?" she asked in baby talk.

"Surprise," Cody stated simply. It caused Jazz to turn around.

"What do you mean? Did you--?"

"Surprise, Jazz!" She turned back around and suddenly the entire kitchen was filled with her family and friends. Her mom was holding a cake. It read: We'll Miss You, Jazz.

"What's all this?" Jazz asked, still holding the puppy in her hands.

Jack answered, "Well, you graduated two weeks ago, and in two days you'll be going off to college, so we all wanted to say goodbye one final time."

"And you knew about this?" Jazz asked Cody.

"Of course. How else we were supposed to get you out of the house?" he answered.

"You guys…" Jazz said.

"Eh, eh, eh! Stop talking! We have cake to eat!" Maddie cut in. Jazz smiled and set the puppy down for the moment. She enjoyed the night eating, mingling with her friends, and spending time with Cody and her family. The night passed by quickly, and before Jazz knew it, everyone was having to leave.

She was sitting on the couch with Cody. Sam and Danny were sitting with their backs to the couch and Tucker was lying across a recliner. Her parents were in the kitchen cleaning up. As the black puppy scampered into the room, she picked him up and stroked his hair.

"Danny, I have to know something," Jazz spoke up, turning everyone's attention away from the television.

"Yeah?"

"First of all, I never asked. Who's idea was it to get the puppy?"

Danny blushed. "Mine. Do you not like it?"

"No, no! I love him, I just wanted to know. And, you know last night when I busted into your room?" Danny nodded, a curious look on his face. "Well, I'd been listening to you and Sam talking for a few minutes." At that, Danny and Sam exchanged looks. "I just need you to clear a few things up. What didn't I know about and what did you just do that ended up hurting stuff?"

Danny laughed. "I was talking about the party and the puppy. I'd just gotten the puppy minutes before you got home, and no one expected it. He destroyed my room in a matter of minutes."

"Alright, that makes sense. What about Tucker? What did he get into?" At that, all three of them started laughing.

"Tucker decided it would be a good idea to start training the dog," Sam answered.

"It was going to work," Tucker complained.

"He ended up making the poor puppy mad and he started tearing up things even more," Danny continued the story. "Then we heard the door close, and we assumed it was you, so we put Tucker in the closet with the puppy, and told him to keep him quiet while me and Sam tried to clean up. We wanted him to hide just in case you decided to come in"

"We ended up being glad we did," Sam added.

"Okay, what was with the bones? The way you guys were talking made me think you'd killed somebody or something," Jazz told them.

"Oh yeah! The bones! I'll go get them," Sam stated, jumping up and running upstairs.

"That didn't answer my question," Jazz reminded the two remaining teens in question.

"They're bones for your new puppy. We figured he'd want something to chew on," Danny answered.

"Here they are." Sam came back downstairs and showed the bag to Jazz. There's only one real bone in there. The rest are some chew toys."

"Then why were you calling it a bag of bones?" Jazz questioned. The three teens looked at each other and laughed even harder than earlier.

When Tucker finally stopped laughing long enough to answer her, he simply said, "Inside joke."

"Anyway, all that evidence stuff you were talking about was you two just trying to make it look like a puppy hadn't just destroyed your room?" Jazz asked, wanting to be sure.

"Yep," Danny agreed.

Cody decided to speak up, once they'd stopped talking. "I probably need to be heading home."

"Wait!" Danny suddenly exclaimed, as if just remembering something. "Don't you want to hear the name of Jazz's new dog?"

Jazz looked at the four other people in the room and remembered that she _hadn't _named the puppy yet. She held him up. Big brown eyes stared at her. "Hershey," she stated. Four confused faces turned to her. "What? His eyes make me hungry for a Hershey chocolate bar." Then, every face broke into a grin.

"Alright, now that Hershey has a name, I'd better get home."

"We'll see you out," Jazz offered, sending a look at three younger teens in the room. They got the hint and went upstairs.

"So, you have a good time?" Cody asked once they'd left the house and shut the door.

"It was great," Jazz answered. "And unexpected, and it explains your weird behavior today." As the two stood there, a light rain began.

"Oh, you'd better get back inside. You don't want to get sick or anything," Cody suggested.

"Yeah. Well, goodnight."

"See ya." With that, Cody began walking to his car. Jazz got inside quick. She closed the door and leaned against it. She didn't want to just say goodnight or goodbye. She bit her lip. She wanted something more than that. She heard his car door open. Without thinking, she set down Hershey and ran out the door.

"Wait!" Jazz exclaimed. Cody, who had one leg in the car, turned around and stepped back out. The rain was pouring harder now.

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

"Yeah. There's something wrong with this picture." Jazz closed her eyes and leaned in, kissing Cody. It didn't take long for Cody to kiss her back. They stood there, the rain slowing soaking them to the bone. Moments later, they pulled away. "Now, everything's right." Cody smiled and tried to kiss her again, but Jazz wouldn't let him. When she saw his confused look, she said, "Now I know you'll come back…" Jazz walked inside.

"…wanting more," she added. She bent down to pick up Hershey to see that he wasn't where she'd left him. "Oh, duh, Jazz. He's a puppy. Hershey! Hershey! Her--shey?" She stopped when she saw him floating in mid-air. Then it hit her. She turned around and smiled. "Ya know, Hershey, last night, when I left my brother's room, I didn't leave right away. I listened to see if they would keep talking. I was happy when he admitted that he was going to miss me…" She turned back around to see Danny in Phantom form looking extremely embarrassed with his eyes wide. "but he should start running now."

Danny smiled sheepishly and phased through the ceiling. He let go of Hershey and let Jazz catch him. "Giving me Hershey to handle isn't going to help you, little brother!" She pulled out the Fenton thermos she kept handy. After kissing Cody and torturing her little brother, Jazz was going to sleep good tonight…

…with a little black puppy right next to her.

89898989898989898989

Aw…puppies are cute. Anyway, I wanted to write a Jazz centered story…where she also had a boyfriend. Hope yall liked it. Review and tell me what you think!


End file.
